Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall
by Drinkmetomadness
Summary: AU. Every time Marinette looks into the mirror; she sees herself dressed as a superhero and her reflection calls herself Ladybug. Marinette accepts her mirror-image with no problem and is even friend's with her. One day, Marinette is thrown into Ladybug's realm of the mirror world of Paris. Marinette has a destiny to play by becoming Ladybug and must beware of Chat Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey there, and welcome! I hope you will enjoy and comments are greatly appreciate so that I know this story seems okay. If you have any questions, please let me know and I will be happy to answer. Also, they will be using their miraculous, just not in their regular universe. Wink. Wink. You will see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy my pretties!:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, If I did, they would be going out with each other a long time ago.**

 **Prologue:**

 **My** mother always told me that a mirror could portray your true self if you're willing to embrace it with open arms.

I saw the true of image of myself when I was at the tender age of ten-years-old. It was during the time when I wasn't afraid to speak my mind and was comfortable of just being little old Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Fate brought my true image and I face to face through my bathroom mirror. I wasn't sure how to describe the emotions I felt when I stared at my true-mirror-image. However, the one emotion that I strongly felt was admiration.

The girl who stared back at me reminded me of someone that I would look up to like a superhero or something. She looked like me, but the way she carried herself was a whole other story. She had my dark hair with blue highlights in two usual pigtails, also we had the same blue eyes, and we could even be mistaken as twins. Though, what she wore, was something only a hero would wear in a comic book or a Marvel movie. My image-self had on a red mask with five black polka dots, also she had on a red skintight bodysuit with a black collar and black dots.

I still remember the first question I asked her without a hint of hesitation. "Did I design that outfit myself?"

Even as a child; I still knew that I wanted to grow up as as a famous fashion designer.

When she shook her head no; I felt disappointed because her outfit was so symmetrical with patterns and the fabric looked like it was part of her skin.

To this day, she had never spoken a word to me. It infuriated me at times, but I somehow got the feeling that she was hear to listen and understand me without using words. Luckily, I managed to find out her name was Ladybug through the charades she used to converse with me.

Not to sound vain; I considered my Image-self like my very best friend. I never saw my own reflection after that, in place was her, and she was always there to greet me with a smile no matter what kind of mood I was in.

I depended on her a lot, without her, I began to question on who I really am?

 **XOX**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **The** sound of my blaring alarm clock drifted me out of my wildest dreams into sucky reality. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned in heavy annoyance. I hit the snooze button and found myself blissfully falling back asleep.

Heaven… I thought to myself contently.

Until I heard my door being slammed open.

"Marinette! Why are you still in bed?! You're going to be late, sweetie!" I heard my mom exclaim.

I stared at my alarm clock wide-eyed and scrambled out of my comfortable bed. I ran down my little staircase and thanked my lucky stars that I didn't trip. My mom watched me with heavy amusement because we usually go through this routine every morning and she always told me I looked like a chicken with its head cut off.

I accidentally jabbed my finger when I vigorously closed my dresser before I let out a very, colorful vocab word.

"Marinette, what did I say about you cussing?" I heard my mom ask me in a scolding tone.

I blushed heavily at this. "Sorry Mama," I apologized meekly to her as I ran quickly to my private bathroom.

I came face to face with my mirror-image. She smiled at me with a hint of giddiness.

"Don't start!" I warned her as I began to get ready.

I settled with a pair of pink leggings, with a blue tank top, and a grey jacket over it. I put my hand on the cool, glass while I brushed my teeth. Once I was done, I gave Ladybug a smile and yelled out with a simple, ' _see you later!'_

Unknown to me, she frowned behind my back, and whispered something so important that I wish I could have known ahead of time. "Today's the day, Chosen One,"

 **XOX**

I sighed out loud with relief when I took my seat and still had eight minutes to spare before class started.

Maybe Ladybug somehow managed to bless me with her luck upon my cursed soul.

"Well, look who managed to make it on time," I smiled widely when I saw my best friend, Alya, taking her seat next to me.

"Yeah, it seems that luck is on my side today," I giggled giddily.

"It seems so, then maybe your luck will help you by talking to Adrian," Alya said while smirking at the said boy who was only a few desks away.

I blushed furiously at this.

Adrien Agreste. My crush. The boy who stole my heart last year; under his shared umbrella. The boy who I could never fumble out the courage to have a actual conversation with. I don't need luck on my side. No. I need a freakin MIRACLE.

"Alya.. I can't," I said to her sadly as I hid my flaming face with my hands. I must look like a fat tomato about now.

Alya put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I felt grateful at the gesture. However, it was cut short when I heard a familiar voice that sounded like heaven to my ears.

"Good morning Marinette and Alya. Marinette, I see you made it on time today, that's so wonderful." He let out a chuckle and my stomach was swirling with those pesky butterflies.

I nodded my head for a response, so that I wouldn't embarrass myself with my stuttering. He was about to say something else, but Madame Bustier strolled in and had to return back to his seat.

I wonder what he wanted to say?

Madame Bustier began to reminisce about the French Revolution, King Louis XVI, and the bloody execution. I suppressed a shiver as I jotted down notes throughout Madame Bustier's lecture. I found this topic so intriguing and fascinating because we live in Paris. I felt my heart being tugged at the king being executed. I knew he was not a good king, but he never really killed anyone, so I found it quite hypocritical when the founding members cut off his head.

And here I thought the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland was morbid.

Once the bell rang, I stretched and it felt good to let out those tense muscles. I almost wish we had lunch hour now, but I knew we had three more subjects to go before that.

Ladybug's Luck, if you're somehow still with me, help me make it through the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: OMG! Thanks so much you guys for the favs, follows, and for the reviews that really got me all giddy. You guys are so awesome. I thank you so, so much! Anyways, I really hope you will enjoy and comments are greatly appreciate:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug. If I did, then our favourite couple would be riding off to the sunset by now.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Alya** flipped through our school newspaper as we ate at La Madeleine's Cafe during our lunch break. I noticed she had a frown on her face while she tapped her manicured nails on the wiggly table. She usually did that out of habit when she was tick off or something.

"Everything okay, Alya?" I asked her with concern before I took a hesitate sip of my mango smoothie.

She let out a huge huff before she wrinkled up the school newspaper and threw it into the nearest recycle bin. She tugged on her wavy, reddish-brown hair and let out a few words that did not belong in a Kindergartner's crayon-box vocabulary.

"Sorry, Marinette. It just bugs me that Chloe got to be in charge of the school newspaper and she didn't even give me the chance to apply. Like why in the hell do we need a Gossip Article as part of the newspaper! What's wrong with writing the truth and stating the facts?!" Alya exclaimed while she threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

Chloé Bourgeois. Even the sound of my rival's name brought a bitter taste in my mouth. Oh how do I even begin to describe the Queen Bee without throwing up my lunch? Well... she's rude. She's bossy. And she thought of herself as invincible because her father is the mayor of Paris.

Big whoop.

What really got on my nerves was how clingy she was towards Adriden; even though they weren't dating at all. She almost reminded me of a smothering koala bear, and it made me laugh when I pictured it in my mind.

"Ditto, Alya. I totally feel ya and it totally sucks," I replied as I finished off my smoothie.

"Oh no, it's raining!" Alya whined as she glanced out the window. Sure enough it was raining cats and dogs out there and we didn't have an umbrella to protect ourselves.

"Well, you know what they say, Alya. April showers bring May flowers," I quoted while giggling as she lightly punched me in the arm.

"Uh huh, whatever you say oh optimistic one. You won't be optimistic for long when we get ourselves soaked," Alya grabbed my hand as we made our way towards the exit.

As we opened the door, we both stared at each other. "At my count of three, will make a run for it, k?" I said while she nodded her head for her response.

"One…

"Two…

"Three..

We ran while holding hands because rain is not so bad when you have someone to conquer it with. I learned that from personal experience, which would pretty soon come to haunt me like a playful tease of a game.

 **XOX**

Out of all the classes we've ended up being late to... it just had to be Ms. Mendeleiev-the strict Physics teacher from the bottoms of hell.

She glared at our soaking clothes before she let out a huge huff. She pointed at the two unoccupied desks and we didn't hesitate to to take our seats. I let out a huge sigh of relief when it seemed that she was going to go easy on us.

Ladybug's luck must be really on my side today.

The rest of physics class felt like a sluggish pace and I could feel my teeth chattering from the lack of body heat. I began to doodle in my notes, with a image of me and Adrian coming alive on paper, and I put some animated hearts above us. I smiled in a daze when I wrote down _Marinette Agreste._

"What is this?" I heard my teacher exclaim as she swipes my notes away from me.

Oh God…

"Miss Dupain-Cheng! I think you should concentrate more on this curriculum, instead of fantasizing over the last name of your future husband." I wished there was a black hole that could swallow me up right now.

She showed everyone my doodle and the whole class laughed in unison. Except for Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Adrien saw my picture. Adrien knew my deepest darkest secret. Adrien now knew I _really_ like him.

Can a girl die from mortification?

Tears began to appear in my eyes, but I rubbed them furiously off my face.

"Oh please, it's a fat chance that Adrien would got out with her. Right, Adrien?" Chloe asked him in a sickly, sweet voice like buttercream.

I was too cowardly to await for his response. I couldn't even look at him. All I wanted was to run away from my problems.

I grabbed my book bag and bolted out of the classroom. I ran to the girl's bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I noticed I was the only one in here. I stared hard at my reflection, oh I'm sorry, my true-mirror-image who gave me a frown.

I came face to face with Ladybug and started pouring out my frustrations to her. "I am nothing like you, Ladybug. I'm a coward who can't stand up for herself and have no confidence to tell a guy I like him. So tell me, Ladybug. Are you just here to mock me of a girl I can never become?!" I started to cry harder like a drunken hurricane. I banged my fist against the cool, glass mirror before my hand came in contact with something warm.

What?

Ladybug held my hand out of the mirror. She smiled at me as she put her arms around me into a hug.

She whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Marinette," she looked at me sadly. "The time has come for you walk into the realm of mirrors, where a destiny awaits you to become the hero and save the villain."

Before I could even comprehend her mystifying words, she vigorously tugged me into the mirror, where an abyss of darkness clouded my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. Oh my gosh, your reviews had really brightened my day. I did a happy dance. What you guys said made me so happy. Anyways, enjoy, and comments are greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug. If I did, well, Adrien and Marinette would know their identities a long time ago.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Darkness.**

It comforted me like when you hug a teddy bear.

It wrapped me up like icing on a whole cake.

It kept me warm like a oven.

It gave me a tease of a taste, to only have happy thoughts.

It was pure bliss.

"Marinette…"

I heard a oh so familiar, gentle voice caressing my name.

Who's calling out my name?

"Beware of Chat Noir… Don't let him manipulate your heart… Choose good over evil because you are Ladybug…"

The same voice began to echo in the darkness like muffled whispers

I covered my ears in distraught; preventing myself from being entranced through her warnings.

"Time to go, Marinette…"

A white-hot light clouded my vision and I found myself being tugged towards it like a lost ship that finally found its lighthouse.

 **XOX**

Where am I?

I opened my eyes to slits and saw blurry figures that were chattering away animatedly. I couldn't move. My mind was heightened and alert, but my body wasn't even close to it. I felt numb like those mannequins that I would see through those shop windows. I began to panic. I experienced a bad anxiety when my body felt like it was on autopilot.

"Are you sure she isn't dead?" I heard a voice that really sounded like one of my not so favourite classmate's named Nino.

Dead.

Oh God. Am I really dead?! Am I in the In-Between? Was Ladybug like the Grim Reaper that dragged me into the mirror to take my soul?

"No, stupid. If the girl was dead, dead, she would be pale as snow," A feminine voice replied to him in annoyance.

Wait a minute. I know that voice anywhere. It's Alya. Alya's here!

I must not be dead.

I gasped out loud like I was being pulled out of water while greedily trying to inhale a vast amount of air.

"Yikes, she's a rising corpse!" I heard Nino yelped like a cat being pulled by its tail.

I jolted up so fast, feeling my head spinning like a lazy carousel. Someone was straightening me up and my hazy eyes finally took in a familiar face.

"Alya!" I yelled out in relief.

I hugged her tightly. I took in her familiarity with a sense of comfort. However, she didn't hug me back and she had a frown on her face when I embraced her.

"Alya..?" I stared at her perplexed

"I'm sorry, have we met before or something? I don't recall ever seeing you and I usually never forget a face here in Paris." I have never heard her direct a untrustworthy tone with me before.

Oh God. Is Alya on drugs?

"Alya! It's me, Marinette, you're best friend in the whole wide world. We go to school together, we do dumb things and laugh about it later, and we both hate Chloe Bourgeois with a burning passion." I even hate her more than you do now because she practically humiliated me in front of Adrien, but I kept that comment to myself.

"Listen, I'm not sure if you're high on poppies or your some eccentric girl from the Capital. It's dangerous for you to be out here at night. Do you mind coming to back to our place? I would hate to post about your death on the morning paper, if you have a chance to live." She said to me morbidly.

I could only nod my head hesitantly for my response.

I finally realized I wasn't in the girl's bathroom anymore when Alya pointed out the obvious. My body finally reacted to the nippiness of the cold. I shivered in confusion. It was frigid like winter, instead of the spring weather that was supposed to be the current season right now.

I strolled behind Alya and a very angry Nino who was yapping away like a tiny dog. Alya didn't pay attention to his thoughts of this whole matter. It made me feel relieved that I saw her usual stubbornness blooming out.

I wasn't sure how to wrap my head around this. I decided it was just a silly dream and all of this could be over with if I just go with the flow. I nodded my head in determination. Yes, this was all a dream.

I stared at them again and I froze in place. Wait a minute. Why were they holding hands? Why were they giving each other those dazed looks that I sometimes gave to Adrien? And why the hell is Alya wearing a pretty diamond ring?

Oh no…

"Are you guys married?!" I asked them with a high squeak like a mouse.

They glanced back at me before Nino gave a lovey-dovey smooch on Alya's mouth.

He smirked at me with a hint of twinkle in his eyes. "You better believe it, toots," He said huskily.

This is not a dream. No. This was a bloody nightmare. My dream-image of Ayla was married to the guy who put gum on my chair.

What is my mind playing at?

 **XOX**

In the heart of Paris, the beautiful Palace of Versailles stood under the twinkling stars of the night. Inside the luxurious ballroom, a young king sat on his throne and his body glittered with jewels just like his palace.

A tiny, gaunt figure of a man emerged inside the ballroom, wearing a black coat to conceal his cat ears and his dark soul. The tiny man bowed in front of the king before he looked him directly in the eye.

"My lord, it is now the haunting hour of midnight. Shall I release the Akumas? Or do you want to come out and play?" There was a sinister excitement through his voice when he said ' _play'._

The king rises from his chair and smirked deviously at his Kwami.

"Plagg, transform me!"

XOX

 **Questions you guys might have, so please read: Instead of Adrien being blamed with the gum incident on the show, I decided to put Nino instead. It made it more flexible for me in this story. Don't worry, our favourite love-birds had a moment in the rain, but I changed on what made Marinette realize he wasn't like Chloe. Also it will keep you guys on your toes and you can have the feels when you see umbrella scene with a different angle. Also, don't be shy, I would love to hear what you guys thought. Have a nice DAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note. OMG! OMG! You guys are bloody fantastic. I really thank you guys so much. The follows, the favs, the reviews. OMG, the reviews made me smile like a maniac. I almost had the Joker's smile from Batman LOL. Thanks so much and comments are greatly appreciated.**

 **Enjoy my Pretties:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Chat Noir. I only own the plot and I just love to borrow the characters.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **I** stared at the tiny, creamy yellow house, that was nestled between the open-window shops. It gave me a warm, tingling feeling when I drank it in like a glass of warm milk. Once we entered inside-my nostrils consumed a bitter smell of ink and I scrunched my nose like a bunny.

The first floor had printing presses, with a few types writers on wooden desks, and the walls were covered with articles, black and white photographs, and essential cut-out words

This was amazing. I've only seen printing presses in pictures or in my history textbook, so it really felt intimate to me that I could touch the real thing, instead of a simple tease from a picture.

"Those are my pride and joy. If you want, I could show you on how to use them in the morning?" Alya said jubilantly to me while her eyes twinkled in giddiness.

I couldn't help it. I tackled the poor girl by giving her a big hug. Luckily, she wasn't as reluctant and stiff when I hugged her. Alya even hugged me back, which made me hug her tighter.

"Why do girls like to gush over hugs so much?" I heard Nino ask with a heavy sigh.

Alya recoiled from my embrace and glared at Nino with a huff.

"Oooh, is my poor dear husband, jealous? Do you want a hug too, my little Bubbler?" She asked him sweetly as she pinched his cheeks hard.

"Ow, ow, ow, damn woman!" Nino murmured in heavy annoyance.

I couldn't help but giggle at his distraught expression.

I almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

I almost wanted someone to gag me when Alya started to give him feather kisses on his face. I had to turn my head away from their awkward, intimate contact.

When they finally burst out of their smothering bubble, they leaded me up the wooden stairs. The second floor looked like it was out of a homey catalog. There was a lit up fireplace in the coroner, with a mahogany sofa against the wall, and there was a huge book shelf with various books lined in place.

I guess they chose books as their entertainment, instead of TV.

"We only have one bathroom, you know how hard it is to install plumbing," Alya said casually as she grabbed a huge blanket from a hidden closet.

Wait, what did she say? Now that I thought about it, their home reminded me like the Victorian era. Also, with better lighting, I saw that Alya wore a casual, blue gown.

My dream was getting weirder and weirder

"Will show you where you can rest for the night, please follow us," So without further ado, I followed them up to another stack of chairs.

"She can stay in this room," I heard Nino say before he opened a small, bare room that gave me a lonesome feeling.

"Here is your, blanket. If you need anything, we are right next door?" Alya smiled at me as she handed me the blanket.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night, I am very grateful, thank you so much!" Dream or no Dream, my politeness always stuck with me no matter if I'm conscious or unconscious.

"It's no problem, it's dangerous when Chat Noir is out prowling the night." Alya replied while she shivered.

"Who's Chat Noir?" I inquired to them. I briefly remembered that name when I was consumed in the darkness.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head over," Nino said casually while ruffling my hair. I knew he was trying to change the subject.

"My wife and I abide you a goodnight… Miss?" Nino left the question hanging in the air as he became deep in thought.

"Now that you mention it, you knew my wife's name, but I don't know yours. What is your name? I'm Nino by the way." He asked me very friendly. Maybe this dream Nino guy differed from the real life Nino.

"My name is Marinette and thanks again," With that, we both went to our rooms. I blushed crimson when I noticed Alya and Nino shared a room together. I wonder if they're going to have….? No. Bad Marinette. They're husband and wife, so they're doing nothing wrong. But still… why does my dream have to become so graphic?

I laid down on the bed with the warm blanket wrapped around me, before I found myself surrender to dream land. I'm hoping when I wake up, I would be in reality.

 **XOX**

"What is your alternative motive with Marinette, Alya?" Nino inquired to her with heavy curiosity as he began to dress for bed.

"Is it hard for you to believe that I took her in with the goodness of my heart?" She replied to him snarky with a question of her own.

Nino rolled his eyes at his wife's sarcasm. "We both know that's bullshit, Alya. Marinette had on very her strange clothing, which is a great advantage for you to publish in the newspaper.

Alya got out of their small bed before she wrapped her hands behind him. She muffled into his shirt, "You know me so well, it almost scares me sometimes,"

"The feeling is mutual, Alya," Nino and her both stood silent as a suspect

"I don't think Marinette is from the Capital because the Capitol fashion is not that eccentric." Nino said with a heavy eye-roll.

Alya laughed heartily at this. Alya's husband was once a Capital resident, but that part of him was far long forgotten.

"Even if she wasn't from the Capital. She's quite an intriguing gem and was so oblivious to what's going on like a mere doe," Alya replied in a far away look in her eyes.

"Oh gosh, you want to keep her around. Don't you, Alya?" Nino said while rubbing away his tired eyes.

"I don't know what it is Nino?" Alya took a quick glance at their long, looking-glass mirror. "I felt a strong connections towards her that makes me feel to not leave her alone. And besides, she might be a wonderful addition towards the rebellion of taking King Adrien Agreste down," There was a taste of bile of the tip of her tongue when she spoke that cursed King's name.

King Adrien was known as the Grimm Keeper. He sent out his Akuma's throughout the district to make them fear him. Not only that, he taxed the poor souls out of his district citizens, to feed the rich for his precious Capital.

'He robs the rich to the poor.' Alya thought to herself with a heavy eye-roll.

"Let's go to bed," With that, they blew off the candle, having no idea that later on they would write a hit article about a special Ladybug.


End file.
